souls birthday
by Zanjam
Summary: its souls birthday and he thinks its gonna be cool... its not. this is my first soul eater fan fic its a one shot rated t for refrences.


Hi guys this is a oneshot by me zanjam in case u didn't realise anyway getting to the point I apologise in advance for spelling and punctuation mistakes I suffer from dyspraxia meaning I'm no good at that stuff on that note let's begin

On souls birthday in his apartment 6 am souls pov

"Ahh its ma birthday today should be a cool day" I opened my eyes only to see Blair on top of me... again "ohh crap"

Makka came in and hit me so hard I went out the window... again

When I got back to the apartment Makka had already gone and my breakfast was in the trash yay...

I left for school when I got there black star jumped on top of me I thought at least someone remembered mu birthday but then he kicked my fake into the floor and got shot by kid I then thought my friend kid would remember my birthday but instead of helping me up he walked over me then I decided I would find out if anyone would remember it and I went inside

I saw Sid inside but just like everyone else he walked past me then black star came running towards me I thought finally he remembered but he ran straight past me and I got shot... In the face... by kid he then walked over the top of me...again

I got into class thinking this could still be a cool day I was called up to the front by stein thinking he would remember he has seen the student manual but when I got there he ripped off my shirt and said "soul why is it you have a drawing of a cat on your chest"

Everyone laughed "damn that Blair" I thought

"Go wash it off" he said so I left

The rest of the day went as normal kid tried to kill black star for making his drawing asymmetrical black star went on about how great he was for once it was about me not black star not kid...not makka me but no everyone else mattered more than me I began mumbling to myself then makka said "I'm going to the store you didn't think id forget did you" I smiled

"Finally "I thought

"We're having pasta today hey did you go into my room last night" she said

"Yeah when you weren't here" I said she blushed but then she got angry

"Idiot idiot idiot" she said whilst Makka chopping me multiple times she then stormed off

A thought then appeared in my head is the reason none of my friends remembered my birthday because they are all meisters and I am a weapon do they think nothing more of me than a tool to be used for fighting and nothing more do I mean that little to them that they don't even say happy birthday to me I then started screaming louder and louder then I stopped I realised that no matter how loud I screamed no one would listen I am just a tool to them my face broke into a large grin like a Cheshire cat my pupils were dilated and I thought to myself "no one cares about my happiness so why would they care about my... life I started walking to a street lamp I found a convenient rope there I tied the noose then steins voice came from behind me

"Happy birthday" he said "but what are you doing"

I stayed silent and still

"What's the matter" he said "no one else remember but is that really a reason to kill yourself"

"it doesn't matter any way no one cares about me" I said "all you damn misters are the same we weapons are just tools for you to use as you please and then toss aside when you are done"

"ha maybe your right" he said "but I don't need a weapon you know and if that is the case and you are just a tool are you just going to take it and stay silent or are you going to speak up past everyone so you are heard because if you don't and you just accept that you are a tool then that is all you will ever be and you obviously don't want that so go home makka is probably worried sick about you"

"...ok" I said

And I walked home I got to my apartment and saw everyone kid black star tsubacki Liz and patty makka.

Makka ran over to me "damn it soul I was worried about you I even called everyone out to look for you but no one could find you"

"What do you care I don't matter to you all you care about is yourself all of you am I just that insignificant to you that you can just ignore me all the time or is it that you matter more than me" I yelled

"What's this all about soul" said makka

"It's his birthday today apparently only stein remembered after you hit him makka I followed soul and he was going to take his own life but stein stopped him it's his birthday and we all forgot so I'm sorry soul" said Blair in an unusually serious tone

Everyone's eyes widened makka said "soul I..."

But I cut her off "save it" I then left for my room and I went to sleep

I was woken up by makka ten minutes later after she had sent everyone home "happy birthday soul I got you a gift close your eyes and don't peak" I followed her instructions and after about twenty seconds she kissed me passionately and said" I'm your present" she then hopped into my bed and thus concluded the best birthday of my life


End file.
